ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Valkerie's Complete Guide to White Mage
Category:Guides de:BenutzerLeitfaden This guide is now under revision and is being ported from Paladin. A Note From the Kitty To all ye receiving these gifts I bid you welcome. Greeting and salutations fellow player of Final Fantasy XI, greeting adventurers of all levels. I welcome you to the most in-depth guide guide to White Mage you'll find anywhere. Everything you'll need and want to know you can find here, everything. This shall be the definitive guide to White Mage. I've been playing Final Fantasy XI since 2005 and have spent almost the entire time as Paladin. Paladin and White Mage share more in common than you might know. I've learned from players that have been playing the game since the beginning. As a result of all the learning and on the job experience I've learned to read the tide of battle in most any situation. For those of you who are experienced you know what I speak of, but for the rest of you I've written this guide book for you. As for being a lady White Mage, it came with the territory. This guide book is written in a manner that anyone should be able to understand. If for any reason you don't understand something I encourage you to seek me out and ask. - Valkerie White Mage Child of Altana Ambasador to Windurst "Forever More" Preface A History of White Mage Final Fantasy Although lacking in offensive power, White Mages are valuable due to their healing abilities. The upgraded White Wizard is even more powerful, having the ability to cast Full-Life and Holy. Final Fantasy II Minwu is the royal White Wizard of Fynn, and one of the few male White Mages in the series. He has access to many high-level spells when he joins the party. Final Fantasy III The White Mage job is bestowed by the Wind Crystal, and is the only dedicated White Magic-user for the majority of the game. Aria Benett, Sara Altney, Prince Alus and Unei aid the party with White Magic. Final Fantasy IV Rosa Joanna Farrell and Porom are both White Mages. White Mages also appear as NPCs in various locations. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Rosa Joanna Farrell and Porom are both White Mages, and NPC White Mages make an appearance in Baron Castle. White Mages have access to White Magic and can also equip bows and staves. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years White Mage is a character who, along with Black Mage, accompanies Ceodore and the Hooded Man as they pass through the Devil's Road. Rosa and Porom also return. Final Fantasy V The White Mage job is held by one of the shards of the Wind Crystal. Its job abilities grant access to White Magic. Final Fantasy VI Banon is officially classified as an Oracle, but has Pray as his ability and equips rods, both attributes of White Mages. White Mage (Final Fantasy XI) The Basics Job Description Job Traits Job Abilities Magic Other Misc. Stats Activities Healing Combat Appendices